Harry Potter and The Eye of the Storm
by witchintraining
Summary: UPDATED! Harry's sixth year... How will he cope with the upcoming changes in his life and those around him, when he is surrounded by lies...
1. Letters

Harry Potter and the Eye of the Storm

**(A/N ok, ok, so i'm new to this, but i would love some CONSTRUCTIVE help and ideas. This just the begining of a long story that i wrote straight after i saw the third film, but it seems a bit aimless, coz it is. It should get better. I hope.)**  
  
Chapter 1: Letter Writing  
  
Since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, fifteen year-old Harry Potter had effectively isolated himself from the worlds around him. He would spend days in his room, coming out only to use the bathroom and to eat. But just two weeks into the summer holidays, Harry's mourning took a different turn. Harry had dutifully written to the Order of the Phoenix every three days, but had become so bored with having to write the same basic letter that he wrote out many at a time and just strapped one to Hedwig's leg whenever he needed to. However, the arrival of Sirius' will had a profound effect on him. It had a note from both Dumbledore and Remus attached.  
  
_Harry,  
Attached is Sirius' will. This was written about a year ago, when the second war began. I hope that you will read this, as well as this and Remus' note, as though you probably do not wish to hear from me, I beg that you at least consider what I have to say.  
I will not ask you forgive me, but I do ask you to forgive yourself. If I say it was not your fault that Sirius died, you would only become angry with yourself, and me, but for the wrong reasons. I cannot tell you to get over his death, neither can I ask you to stop mourning for him, but I do ask you, and it is only a request, to stop mourning in this way.  
Sirius' was for the most part energetic and could rarely be held down, even in Azkaban. He would not want you to shut yourself away and dwell on memories. He would want to be remembered in everything that you do, every achievement you complete. He would want you to stay in touch with the living instead of thinking only of the dead.  
I suggest that you talk about it, not to me but to your friends. As well as the Weasleys' and Miss Granger I recommend Luna Lovegood, who can also see Theresals, as well as Neville Longbottom. On a different subject, maybe you sure speak to one Mark Evans. You will understand why if you chose to.  
I have managed to change the under age law in regard to you, so that of your sixteenth birthday if you wish you may continue to use some curses and hexes over the summer. I hope you will come to Headquarters for the end of the summer.  
Best Wishes,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry put Dumbleore's letter to one side, and picked up Remus'. It read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I have already read my version of this will, but as Sirius' wrote each in the style of a personal letter to each person that he requested to read it neither I nor anyone else has read this. You do not need to read this right away. I stared at mine for over an hour without opening it. I just hope you understand that I am hurting as much as you. Sirius' was the last of my greatest friends, and I am mourning just as much as you, and I hope that you will help me as much as I hope to help you.  
However, we are not first and will not be the last people to be bereaved by Voldemort, and so I need you not to sink so deep into mourning that you fall out of touch with living. I agree with Albus, that you should talk to your friends, and also really hope to see you soon.  
Love,  
Remus  
_  
Harry stared at the short text, and realised that there were tears on his cheeks. He moved to pick up the will, but stopped himself. He would read it in the morning. Harry wondered briefly what he had to do with Mark Evans. He was an eleven year old who lived in Little Whinging, and had recently become Dudley's gang's new main target. Maybe that was the connection? Another mystery for the morning.  
  
Harry didn't dream that night, which was rare. He still practiced Occumency, so didn't seem to receive many dreams from Voldemort any more, but most nights Harry had enough of his own nightmares to suffice.

The Dursleys weren't really any different to him, except that Harry had fewer chores to do, thanks to Moody and the order threatening the Dursleys at the end of last term, but twice now Harry had caught Aunt Petunia looking at him strangely again. Harry didn't think that she really cared about him, but got the feeling more and more that she was trying to figure out what she felt herself before letting on to anyone else. This was fine with Harry, as it meant she tried harder to avoid having to talk to Harry.

The morning started the same as always, with Harry having a quick shower and then making breakfast for the Dursley's and himself. Then he went upstairs again, and took out Sirius' will. Harry looked at the parchment for what felt like hours, before sitting at his desk and slowly opening the parchment envelope.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
This, as you will already know, is your copy of my will. If you are reading this then it must mean that I am no longer with you. I hoped that I could be there when you graduate from Hogwarts, but if you are reading this then I will not even see you reach your six year.  
I am sorry that I have had to leave you, and ask you not to mourn for me, only to give me the honour of being remembered. I only hope that I was able to go out fighting and not without honour or purpose.  
I also know the contents of a certain prophecy, and hope by now you know of it. If you do not, I suggest that you ask after it, but if Dumbledore still feels that you do not need to know its contents I beg that you will not pressure him. I hope that if you do or don't know the prophecy that you don't let either to affect your everyday life. Stay positive, Harry. People who love you are all around you. Just look for them.  
I have decided to split up my worldly goods. As the last Black, I have quite a lot that you never knew about, and left a fair amount to many people. I leave Grimmauld Place to the order of the Phoenix as Headquarters. I hope, Harry, that they and you do not let it become a graveyard of memories, rather a standing tribute to me and the Order. I have left my Mansion to you. However, it is another Black Heirloom, and may need to be purged of my ancestors. I hope you can use it for doing better things than some Blacks, including myself, for I haven't stepped foot in it for over twenty five years.  
I am leaving a sum towards the order as well to Mix Blood, a charity that discourages racism between purebloods, half bloods, Muggles and Muggle born families. I hated being pureblood, let me tell you. I have given an amount also to the Weasleys'. They have been so good to you, and me, and I ask that you make sure they except it, as they would never take anything from me while I am living. They will be able to put it to good use. I have also followed you in investing, though a slightly smaller sum, in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George show real promise and I am sure that even the master of tricks, James, would be amazed at the sheer talent. They deserve it, from the oldest to the newest of Marauders'.  
After this has been subtracted, I am left with a further house and still quite a large sum of money. I have opted to share the money between you and Remus, as he is my greatest living friend, a wonderful man and has always found it difficult to be treated fairly. You have been an amazing godson, Harry, from saving my life and backing me up to finally giving me some excitement and a reason to keep going. You have been almost my brother, almost my son, and I will always love you, wherever you or I are.  
Now I offer you some advice. Deal with what is, but always think why. Do not dwell on the past, or fantasies, or what if's. You must be strong and help those that find it harder to also be strong. We are going up against an evil that is powerful, but the world needs balance, Harry, and this is why he will ultimately lose. You have two powers he knows nothing of, Harry, love and balance. Anger and happiness, love and hate, shield and pain. And I believe that you will help us set the scales again.  
Harry, you have done so much with so little. I know you now have mixed feeling about being told how much you resemble James, so I will not say this. But I will say that James would have been deeply flattered to be told that he resembled you, Harry, as you are as much like Lily as him. They are watching your progress through life and I am sure they are immensely proud of you. And now Harry, if you are reading this, I will have rejoined them, and will also be watching you. I would never ask you to consider yourself as a Black, as my family was never anything like as good as yours, but hope that you could consider me worthy enough to be called Potter. I will never leave you Harry, and you will never leave me, and I am sure that, one day, we will meet again. I will wait for you.  
  
With all my love and purpose,  
Sirius Black  
_  
Harry stared at the parchment for an hour. Then he cleared his mind and fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up again at about 4pm, and realised that he had changed. In the same way that talking to Luna had strangely comforted Harry two weeks before, Harry felt as if the main part of his grief had been lifted after reading the will. Harry reread the letters from Dumbledore and Remus, and he knew what he wanted to do. Harry wanted to learn. Not just study, but really learn some powerful magic. And he was driven. Harry placed a large owl order to Flourish and Blotts as well as renewing his subscription to the Daily Prophet. Harry also started letters, not to Ron or Hermione but to Luna and Neville. They were very short and read:  
  
_Dear Luna,  
I found that talking to you at the end of last term really helped. Thank you, as I am not sure that I said so at the time.  
I have just received the will of my godfather and thought that maybe you would be able to help me learn about how you got over the tragic death of your mother. I hope we can stay friends next year, as you certainly had an interesting personality.  
Any luck with the Crumple Horned Snorkacks yet?  
Yours,  
Harry  
_  
_Dear Neville,  
Thank you for coming to the DoM with me last term. I don't think I said thank you at the time, and you were a true a friend to me, even though I put you in a position of deep personal risk.  
As you may know my godfather, Sirius Black, was killed by the very same Bellatrix Lestanges, who was even his cousin. She is evil beyond evil, and maybe, if you ever need a friend to talk to as much as I needed you that fateful day, I hope I will always be able to talk and listen to you, as well as help you in any way I can.  
Please do not think that I pity you, as I hate to be pitied. I only want to find a way I can repay you for your faith in me.  
Yours,  
Harry  
_  
The next day Harry began his new routine. After breakfast Harry jogged twice around the block before starting to study. As his books had not yet arrive, Harry finished all his homework and then set about making sure that he could perform every spell in his old textbooks from previous years. After studying for most of the day, Harry would test himself and then go for another stroll to the park near his house and try to count the number of people watching him.

Mainly there were at least six, the highest being ten, in numerous disguises from the homeless, to a dating couple that only acted affectionately when Harry shot a look at them. Harry was definitely getting good at spotting his trackers, but what really unnerved him was how he was sure that some of them would be Death Eaters, and Harry didn't know which ones.

After a further week and a half of this Harry finally received three things he had been waiting for dearly; His books, his O.W.L. results and a date that he could go to Headquarters, two weeks before term started. Harry looked over his books checking that they were what he had ordered. Then he finally opened his O.W.L.s. There were four pieces of parchment inside; two from the Ministry, one from Hogwarts and one from Dumbledore.  
  
_Dear Mr Potter,  
Enclosed are your O.W.L. results. Please note that:  
  
O= Outstanding E= Exceeds Expectations A= Acceptable P= Poor D= Dreadful  
  
Each pass grade [A or higher] is worth one OWL; each O achieved receives two OWLs. Additional OWLs may be achieved. Enjoy the rest of your summer, and stay safe!  
_  
Harry sighed. They never would have put 'stay safe' even last year. He opened his results slowly.  
  
_O.W.L. Results  
  
H.J. Potter  
  
Astronomy A 1 OWL  
  
Care of Magical Creatures E 1 OWL  
  
Charms O 2 OWLs  
  
DADA O 3 OWLs  
  
Divination P  
  
Herbology O 2 OWLs  
  
History of Magic P  
  
Potions E 1 OWL  
  
Transfiguration E 1 OWL  
  
TOTAL: 11 OWLs  
  
Well done!  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Please note that this year any grade of E may be submitted to NEWT Potions class. Please fill out the form choosing your classes and send it back by August 20th.  
Also please accept the place of Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, noting that all these privileges have been fully restored.  
  
Yours sincerely, Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
Dear Harry,  
Last year I tried to protect you, wrapping you up in misconceptions. And this is the result. So this year I have decided to try to tell you as much as I fairly can, acting on the basis that you are to be treated, if without the consent of certain people, as a full member of the Order of the Phoenix. I will not let you take an active role, however, but will keep you informed of what is so clearly your business. I am also planning, if you consent, to have you trained in some arts that may help you. I can only hope that they will only be used at the right moments. We will, if you wish, discuss this later this summer at the Headquarters, that being if you come.  
Yours eternally,  
Albus Dumbledore P.S. do try to talk to Mark Evans if you have the chance. I believe he could do with someone like you at the moment.  
_  
Harry had another week until his birthday, and after that another two weeks before he could go to Headquarters. Despite Sirius' will, Harry thought that he would be dreading it, but really he wasn't. He wanted to be with his friends, and he wanted to get on with his life, whatever that ended up being. And that night, Harry ended up sitting on the last swing trying to guess how many people were watching him tonight.

The bag lady Harry had recognised as Tonks, but he hadn't given any sign. The dog walker had been around the park three times already, and if you were really careful you could see the tiny impressions on the grass made from someone walking around under an invisibility cloak. There was someone coming up behind him. Harry spun around, reaching for his concealed wand, when he saw a boy approaching him. He was quite skinny, wit mousey fair hair and brown eyes. The expressions on his face reminded Harry of the Hufflepuffs' in his second year when they thought he was attacking people. Harry tried to think who this kid was when it hit him. This was Mark Evans.

'Er...Harry?' he asked timidly.

'Hello Mark.' Said Harry guardedly. Tonks wasn't moving, but Polyjuice had tricked them before.

'How do you know my name?' he said, shocked.

'I recognise you.' Answered Harry smoothly.

'Oh? Oh, yeah...' Mark muttered, as if having second thought about talking to Harry at all. 'Um... "Good things, chocolate frog cards? You have two bumblebees?"' Mark hazarded.

Harry nearly fell off the swing. That was half of this week's password from the Order. 'I lost one looking for my flannel.' He replied. This one had been Hermione's idea, from the endless search for Nicolas Flammel in their first year. It seemed so long ago that Harry had found him on a chocolate frog card of Dumbledore. So long ago.

Mark let out a breath that he had apparently been holding and almost whispered, 'Can I show you something Harry?' Harry glanced quickly at Tonks. She looked slightly shocked at being recognised, but gave Harry the tiniest of nods. Harry turned back to Mark and nodded. 'Sure.' he said amicably, and they set off across the park together.

As they walked, Harry tuned up his perceptiveness to try to see who was following him now. The dog walker had changed direction and the occasional sound of leaves showed that someone was in the bushes. A lady pushing a pram was also there, but Harry didn't know if she was even a witch, let alone a Death Eater. Mark turned out to live only two blocks away, in Lavender Close. Whoever had come up with the road names around here, Harry reflected, must have had a very limited imagination. His house was slightly smaller than 4 Privet Drive, but the garden was longer and though it as less neat it was much more natural. Mark unlocked the door, and glancing back at Harry nervously, led him inside

.  
Mark lived with his mother and younger sister, Lucy. Lucy was happily playing in their garden, but when Mark called, 'Mum?' he sounded nervous. 'Mark?' called his mum. 'I'm in the kitchen.' Harry followed Mark, for the first time wondering if this was a good idea.

But Dumbledore had said to talk to him, and though Harry hated to admit it, Dumbledore was usually right. 'Mum,' Mark took a deep breath. 'This is Harry.' Mark's mother was quite young, maybe only 34, but then Harry reminded himself, Mark was five years younger than Harry.

She had dirty blonde hair and happy brown eyes, but was sitting at the table looking like a mixture of happy, sad, worried and simply bemused. She looked up at Harry when he came in and said, 'Hello. So you're Harry Potter, then? No, you don't really look like a criminal.'

'Hello, Mrs Evans.' Said Harry evenly, before turning to Mark. 'So you had something to show me?'

'Umm...yes. Maybe you should sit down.' Mark sat down, looked at his mother, and then slowly took something out of his pocket and passed it to Harry to read. For the second time that day, Harry nearly fell off what he was sitting on. It was a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
_Dear Mr Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of requirements and instructions as to get Diagon Ally and platform nine and ¾. Please note that term starts on the first of September, and the school train leaves at 11 o'clock from King's cross station, platform 9 ¾.  
Yours sincerely,  
Prof. M. McGonagall  
Deputy Head.  
  
P.S. I suggest if there is any difficulty that you seek out and talk to one Harry Potter, as I believe that he could help you and that maybe you could help him.  
  
_Harry stared at the letter for a bit, then looked up at Mark, and found that he was grinning sheepishly. 'Umm...so...are you a wizard or something?' Harry suddenly wondered if Hermione had gone through this. Being brought up a Muggle for 11 years and then suddenly an owl turns up and changes your life and world completely.

Harry decided that the easiest way for this to happen was to tell the truth. 'Yes, I am. I got a letter like that five years ago.' So long ago.

'So you do magic?' 'Yes.' 'And you haven't been at St. Whatits?' That was from Mark's mum. 'No. The Dursleys made that up to cover my going to Hogwarts. So are you going to go then?' Mark blushed. 'Actually, that was why mum asked me to try to talk to you. We didn't know what to do. I mean, Witches and Wizards? Owls? And the equipment- Cauldrons, wands, robes? Is this a joke? Is it real?'

'It's no joke, Mark. It's as real as this room. But it does have a growing shadow. Maybe you shouldn't go.' Harry sighed. 'Twenty- six years ago, a really evil wizard, calling him self Voldemort, surfaced and began to try to take over. He quickly gained followers, some as evil as him, some weak, some just wanted some of his power. He was getting everywhere, and though many were scared of him, not many resisted him. But then the ones that would never give in formed the Order of The Phoenix, and started recruiting people for the side of light. As Voldemort's power grew so did the Light side. My parents were members. And then when I was just one, Voldemort wanted to kill me. My parents were in hiding, but one of their best friends betrayed them. Voldemort murdered my parents. And then he tried to kill me.

'But something happened, and his curse bounced back on to him. He didn't die, but his spirit was ripped from his body. I came to live with the Dursleys'. And then last year, Voldemort regained his body. Now he is gaining power again, and it isn't necessarily a good time to be a Muggle- Born wizard, and less a friend of mine.' Harry looked at them, and saw the look on Mrs. Evans face. She wouldn't want her son to go. Harry wondered if he'd just ruined Mark's life. But he'd had to tell them. That was fair. But it was Mark's face that confused Harry. It seemed to show no emotion at all, and then suddenly loads, and then none again. Harry realised that he was basically using a form of Occumency without knowing it. Harry was impressed.

Then he spoke. 'I want to go.' They both looked at Mark, slightly speechless. He continued. 'I'm not going to give up a part of my life because I might be in danger. That would be like giving into him. I want to help, I want to learn, I want to go. If nothing else, I want to be able to protect myself.'

Harry looked at Mrs. Evans. 'Are you ok about this?' She nodded slightly. 'Are you sure?' Mark nodded, slightly subdued after his outburst. Then he said, 'Can you do some magic now?' Harry smiled. 'No, underage wizards aren't meant to do magic outside school. But my headmaster has bent the rules slightly, and I can from my 16th birthday, instead of my 17th. So I can show you some in about a week, if you can wait?'

Mark's expression said it all.

**(A/N So how was it? R&R please... Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. New Experiences

Harry Potter and the Eye of the Storm

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter, which is dedicated to all my friends that urged me to keep going, and also special thanks go to Lady Lemmy, who wrote me a really nice review. Please feel free to email me on zakulaminahotmail.com if you don't want to leave a review.)**

Chapter 2: New Experiences  
  
Harry's 16th birthday was the first that he had ever looked forward to, as he, thanks to Dumbledore, would finally be allowed to practice some of the magic that he had been reading about in his new sixth year books, as well as his extra reading.

Harry could just imagine Ron's horrified expression as he unwrapped 'Advance Defence' '1000 Rare Curses and Hexes' 'Animagi: Advance to Animals' 'Beginners Metamorphmagi' 'Wandless magic for the worried witch or wizard' 'Magic Theory' 'Apparition: a Beginners guide' and 'Elementary Elementals: Natural Power' However, he could also Hermione's jealous one as Harry began reading. Sirius was right. He was quite balanced when he thought about it.

Harry was also spending a lot of time with Mark. Even though there was a five year age difference between them they had become friends very easily. Harry kept Dudley off Mark and Mark loved to hear about the Wizarding world, whether good or bad, happy or tragic. They had taken to reading the Daily Prophet together, and seeing who saw their trackers first. Harry was at Mark's house the night before his birthday when the strangest conversation started.

Mark had been quiet for almost five minutes when he said, 'Erm...Harry? Are we... I mean, is there any chance... that we could be related?' Harry looked up sharply, but knew Mark had more to say.

'Its just, well, your mother's maiden name was Evans, right? And her grandfather's uncle was called Thomas Matthew Evans, and that's the same as my great-great- grandfather...' And to Harry's amazement Mark produced a family tree.  
  
Harry stared at the tree for a full minute without saying anything at all. Maybe he was hoping that somebody would say 'April Fool!' though even as he had this thought some part of his stunned brain registered that it was mid July. Mark finally broke the silence.

'Harry? Are you Ok? I might have got it wrong, you know...Harry? It isn't bad is it? I was really happy...'

'No, no, it's great, its really great... it's just I was told that the Dursleys' were my last relatives...' Harry was infuriated to realise that his voice was breaking. 'Dumbledore said...'

'Maybe he meant a direct blood relative?' tried Mark. 'I mean it's quite distant really. I just thought you'd be happy, we'd be more than just wizards, you know... was I that wrong?'

And Harry smiled. 'No, not really. It is good. And he'd better have needed a direct blood relative. Sorry, where were we? The basics of Charms?' 'Translation I think.' 'Transfiguration. Are sure you want to learn before school?' 'Of course! I mean, none of my immediate family are wizards, I don't want to be left behind.' Harry grinned, remembering his own first year fears.

'Make sure you don't become a Hermione.' He joked, without thinking about what he was saying. 'Who's Hermione?' asked Mark, the basics of Transfiguration forgotten already. 'She's one of my best friends, the brightest girl in the year. She's in my house, Gryffindor, and we made friends after I helped save her from a mountain troll.'

They kept talking until 8 o'clock and Harry had to go home, and they hadn't done any work at all. Not quite a Hermione then Harry thought smirking as he went back to Privet drive. This summer wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Harry woke up to find that there were several owls pecking a little annoyed at him. It was 4am and it looked as if they'd been there since midnight. Then he remembered: he was 16. And he was free at last!

There were a total of seven owls on his bed and another three birds around his room, including Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and several Hogwarts ones. And in the corner was a strange creature, the colour of snow. Not quite white, but a creamy, blueish brown, and it was twice the size of the biggest eagle owl.

And then he saw it. The eagle owl that Harry had seen so many times before. It was even sitting a little further from the other owls. Harry had no idea what it was doing here- maybe it was lost? But Harry was sure that he wasn't wrong. It was Malfoy's owl.

Harry untied each parcel or present from each bird, but he could help glancing back at Malfoy's owl every now and then. It was starting to irritate Harry. Why was it here? Harry didn't really hate Malfoy, just thought he was an insulting git. But if he hadn't been so horrible, always acting first, maybe they wouldn't have been so against each other. Harry thought of the Sorting hat and decided that this year he would at least try to be civil to the Slytherins.

By why was his owl here? Harry took its parcel off its leg last, and even though he was burning with curiosity, he decided that it would probably cast a shadow over the other presents, so he left it on his desk for a while. Almost all the birds stayed, obviously waiting for a reply. So Harry picked up his first present and slowly opened it.

It was from the twins. There was a card, a note and a small box embosomed with a fancy logo for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry put their card (which had tried to suck him into it) on his bedside table and opened the note. It read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! For your sweet sixteenth we've decided to give you some merchandize so you can see what your money has helped us to do. We are also giving you this warning: DO NOT EAT ANY OF THE SWEETS inside the box. We hope you don't mind us sending you a box of chocolates and telling you not to eat any of them, but we feel that you will understand that we personally feel that it is your cousin that really needs them and their effects!  
You see, really we are giving you sixteen amazing laughs free as well as the box, which has its own manual. We hope that you will tell all to us later this summer.  
Enjoy!  
Gred and Forge Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes  
_  
Harry grinned, thinking of the twins' laughing faces and the last time he had seen them at King's Cross. The next present was from Remus. It was a spell book entitled 'The Lost Spells of Godric Gryffindor'. The card had a beautiful wolf on the cover, and it also had a short note that said:  
  
_Harry,  
For a true Gryffindor. Hope it helps, I'm sure if you don't like it Hermione would starve for it! See you in two weeks! Love Remus  
_  
Hermione had sent him a card with a picture of the three of them laughing in the Three Broomsticks together and a real, spelled dream catcher. 'To help you with your Occumency' she had written.

Ron gave him a miniature Quidditch team, and a note that told Harry briefly that everything was ok but he was missing him and could tell he wasn't really saying anything from his notes.

From Tonks Harry got a book on Metamorphmagi and a note that asked how he had recognised her in the park. Moody had sent a book called 'Trials and Troubles: a guide to becoming an Auror'. Ginny had sent him a skin melding locket that literally melted into your collarbone when it was put on and no one else could see it or touch it. It had a picture of her inside.

Neville had written to him, and Harry assumed that the huge bird was from Luna. That left Malfoy and – Dumbledore? Harry opened it slowly to reveal another book. But it was empty. The note said:  
  
_You are going through a lot. Don't feel you have to use this, but it is a magic diary. Maybe one day people will be ready to know the truth. Maybe that day will never come. Decide for yourself.  
_  
Harry looked at the diary again, and reading the manual found it could only be seen by people trustworthy to the user, and only read by those chosen few. Then Harry picked up Neville's letter and the package from Luna.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Thank you for your letter, it was good to hear from you and I am sorry for your untimely loss. Your offer was the first I've ever had of the sort, and I hope to take you up on it one day.  
Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I haven't got you a present, but I only realised your birthday was just three days after mine on my own. See you next term.  
Neville  
_  
_Dear Harry,  
It was very nice to hear from you and I'm glad that I could help you. I found that I just needed time, but the knowledge that she is just waiting for me on the other of a veil helped I think.  
We FOUND A CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACK!!!! Enclosed are several photos that will be published in the next edition of the Quibbler. Maybe Hermione should buy it? We have managed to find an egg, and I am going to be allowed to keep it if its hatches! I feel so happy and am just glad that I have someone to tell. See you September 1st.  
Luna  
_  
Harry couldn't help grinning as he leafed through the photos of Luna, her father and a herd of the strangest creatures he had ever seen.

Finally, Harry picked up Malfoy's parcel. Harry was about to open it when he thought first. As he was sixteen now he could use magic. He silenced the room, locked the door and cast a cleansing blanket that would both protect him and the room from anything that could be in the envelope. Then he opened it. There was a letter and a small parcel. Harry went for the letter first.  
  
_Dear Potter,  
Before you say anything, I don't know why I am writing to you and if you say anything to anyone at all, even Weasley or Granger, you will not know what hit you. I might not be the same as You- Know-Who, but I will be similarly driven to end your life with a lot of pain.  
As you will know, my father is still in Azkaban, but he won't be for long. Whether I am gloating or warning you, I am not sure. I heard on the grapevine that it is your birthday. Actually, my mother heard, and suggested that I send you this gift, as we are undoubtedly 'friends'. She gave it to me wrapped and I don't know what it is. I don't know how stupid you really are, but I wouldn't open it. If you sent me a gift I wouldn't even touch it, but you do seem to do some weird things. Don't think that I don't want whatever it does to happen, which will probably contain a lot of pain and screaming, but anyone worth getting someone killed for can do better than that. Then again, don't give it to Dumbledore either. I don't know what you should do with it but I'm sure you've got enough people around you with glowing halos to figure something out. Why I am telling you this is a mystery to me. I wouldn't mind if I never saw you again.  
If you are reading this Potter, then obviously I sent this, but at the moment I am having severe doubts. Have I gone crazy? I wrote to you? Well, I might as well continue writing mystery crap. I hope you know that I'm only writing this because my mother is at a meeting. There isn't meant to be a letter with this 'gift'. I could be in personal danger for writing this. I have gone crazy. I will now pretend that we can stand the sight of each other for the rest of this letter, as I have written at least three times to everyone in Slytherin house, and they have all said much the same things. This does not mean I want a reply, as I do not want to hear from you or get in trouble for contacting you at all. I just need to write. Maybe it's easier to talk to someone that you really hate? Don't answer that.  
I have become Quidditch captain, and I am sure you have for Gryffindor. Of course you have, golden Potter and his golden broom. I was actually shocked that you weren't favoured enough to become a Prefect, but then I remembered how stupid you are. Almost as much as me for writing this. It seems that Parkinson wants to marry me, and this is probably the one thing that you can really trust in this to be true. I'm serious. I mean, I hate you, Weasley is a prat and I will not write more than Granger's name, but I've got an excuse for that. But my parents actually think it is a good idea.  
Nott is planning to make your life hell this year. I am all for this, of course, as I hate you and all your adoring fans and would love to see you have a hard time, but preferably with more dignity. Nott is slightly unhinged though. In fact, all followers' children are going to be making your life hell this year, except me. I have the joyous prospect of being the person who is meant to 'spy knowingly' on you. Do you know what this means? Do you think I should ask you for your plans, become your friend (how?!?), bug Gryffindor common room? Though it seems that I am choosing the first, the third seems the easiest, with one flaw. Where is Gryffindor common room? I think Crabbe must have thought of this plan, as Goyle would not have been able to spell 'knowingly'. I would never trust you and I doubt even you would ever really trust me.  
I am not sure why, because I really do hate your guts and am not just saying this, but as I write this I do actually wish you a happy birthday. My birthday was awful, and normally I would be hoping that you have a worse one. But I know that you are going to have an awful year, and I will be able to witness most of that, so maybe you should have some good memories from this year.  
I hope that I will be better by the time school starts. If Weasley is reading this, know that for my birthday I got more than his entire family has, and didn't want any of it. If Granger is reading this, even though she is a Mudblood I would rather marry her than Parkinson. If any teachers or Healers are reading this, please contact me and tell me how to cure myself of writing to someone that I will probably try to kill in the near future. Until then, Draco Malfoy  
_  
Harry stared at the letter, and burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it. Of course, some of the things Malfoy had said were nasty, and the present was dangerous, but it was just so unexpected that Harry needed to laugh.

He put the gift in one section of the magic box that Fred and George had sent him, and started to reply to each gift or letter. The Order ones were short as Harry thought that he would be seeing them soon anyway. Finally, Harry wrote one to Malfoy. He had been about to just write back when one sentence jumped out at him. I do not want to get in trouble for contacting you. Harry thought about this for a while, and ended up writing:  
  
**Postal Office We are sorry to inform you that your owl met a terrible storm and that we cannot guarantee that the letter that she is carrying was either meant for you or that your original letter got though.  
**  
_Dear Pen Pal,  
It was surprising to get your letter, to say the least, as I had completely forgotten that I had signed up for a Pen Pal from another house at Hogwarts! It seems a little drastic that we can't write down our names, but I guess that's the rules for you. Oh well. I guess I'll never be able to talk about these letters to my friends, and the same for you, as neither of us know who we are writing to, but that is the idea. But I am in Gryffindor.  
Did you hear that Harry Potter was made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor? I know that you Slytherins really hate him, but he is quite good on a broom. That Draco Malfoy could give him a run for his money though, if they were on the same broom. I think I would like him more if he could just play one game without cheating though. He could beat Potter if they respected each other I think. Because half of Potters talent comes only from a drive to beat Malfoy, I think. Also if Malfoy didn't care so much about blood. I'm half blood myself, which is the same as You-Know-Who. Did you know that? Most people assume that he's pure blood, but he had a Muggle father. By his own reasoning he is lower than most of his followers!  
Do you know anything about being crazy? One of my friend's dad's a healer and I mentioned that I got a letter from my ex-girlfriend this summer. It was very confusing, half of it was saying how much she hated me and the other said that she wanted to marry me! We agreed that even though my parents like her you shouldn't get married to anyone you don't like, and not before you're twenty at least. It's not my parents' life I said. And even if they got really mean, like by causing me the severe pain (by stopping my pocket money) I'm sure I could just run away and one of my school friends would take me in. Or I might just live in a hotel. I have my own Gringotts vault, so I could cope without my parents. So we decided that my ex wasn't really crazy, but that posed the question: if I write back to this person that really hates me, and I suppose I hate this person too, but only 'cause she said some really nasty thing to me and my friends, and acted on them as well, would that make me crazier than this person?  
It was also nice to receive that gift and your advice on how to use it properly, as I have never used a quick- quotes quill before. I may need to ask someone to help me set it up, but it was a nice idea.  
If you don't write back I won't mind, as I have no idea who you are, but it might be nice to see where this goes. Your Gryffindor Pen Pal  
_  
Harry was quite pleased with this reply. He fastened it to Malfoy's eagle owl, which flew over to the window and out of sight. When the room was finally empty of birds it was 5:30am, and Harry turned back to 'Advanced Defence' and finished it before beginning breakfast.

A hundred miles away and an hour later, Draco Malfoy got the fastest reply to a letter he had ever received, and was surprised to find that his owl had been charmed to be able to fly at huge speeds. At first he thought that the letter would be from Potter, and he considered just throwing it away, but Potter obviously hadn't thrown his away, so he opened it. Then he found it wasn't from Potter at all but from some crazy Gryffindor.

And then he realised that it was from Potter- but he was writing in some random code to cover up that he was writing to Draco. It was quite good actually, and if you could bring yourself to sift though some of the rubbish there was a lot there. No mentions of plans, but no one could be that stupid. But there were comments and advice. There was a whole paragraph comparing their Quidditch abilities, and Potter hadn't really said he was better than Malfoy. And he even talked about running away if he was forced to marry Parkinson. And Draco wasn't sure, but he thought Potter might have hinted about the Cruciatius curse. Maybe he should write back?  
  
Harry slept in, and made breakfast when he would normally get back from his jog. The Dursleys' ignored his birthday, again, but this didn't bother Harry at all. But Harry did want some proof of being related to Mark. Things just seemed to be going so quickly. Harry had only really known Mark for about a week and a half. But he had to know.

'Aunt Petunia? Could I have a word with you please?' Aunt Petunia looked slightly surprised but as Uncle Vernon had already left for work and Dudley was watching TV she looked round. Harry took a breath. 'What was your father's name?'

'Sorry- Henry? Is that all?' Harry's heartbeat got a little quicker. 'And did you have any Uncles? What was your grandfather's name?' 'I had one uncle, Daniel, and my grandfather was called Peter, after his grandfather, Peter James Evans. I think he had two sons, but I'm not sure. I haven't talked to my family for a while, but I think Daniel has two sons and a daughter...' Harry wasn't listening. Lily, Henry, Peter, Charles and Peter. She had mentioned almost the entire bloodline that connected Harry to Mark. It had to be true...

The doorbell brought Harry back to reality. Harry went to get the door. It was Gordon and Piers. They were looking for Dudley. Harry went to get him. They were coming back when Harry heard the beginnings of a scuffle. He looked out of the door. There was Mark backed against a wall with Gordon and Piers smirking at him.

Suddenly all the hate for them that Harry thought was long buried came to the surface and the one restriction that might have stopped him was gone now he was sixteen. Dudley had pushed past Harry and was about to join them when he looked up straight into Harry's wand. 'Get away from him.' Harry said slowly and clearly, power vibrating in every syllable. 'Back off now.'

Gordon didn't react at all. Dudley looked worried, but then said, 'You wouldn't. They'd expel you for sure this time.' But it was Piers that really made Harry lose his temper. He looked Harry up and down, smirked as if to say, 'I could take you' and said simply, 'What? You going to poke us with your little stick, then are you?'

Harry seemed to calm, but this was because he was carefully rattling though spells in his head. First he turned to Dudley. 'Today is my sixteenth birthday,' he began slowly, 'and there are no more rules. Mark is my friend, and will be joining me at school this year. Now back off now.' And Harry happily stared at his fat cousin as this information passed through his brain.

As fury turned to terror at being on the wrong end of Harry's wand, Dudley looked like he might have backed off. But then Gordon, bored of waiting, hit Mark straight in the stomach. Harry turned his wand on Gordon and barely thought about what he did. He just yelled, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Harry couldn't help laughing as Gordon flew into the air, and held him there. Harry thought about stunning him, but thought that Dumbledore might object. As Piers moved towards Harry, he was sent sprawling in to the house wall. Dudley was just staring at the floating form of Gordon. 'Five years has taught me quite a lot you three.'

Harry released them and Gordon nearly landed on top of Piers. 'Now all of you run along.' Dudley tried to go with them but was rooted to the spot. Harry hadn't finished with him. 'Stay away from us- all of us.' Harry commanded, before releasing Dudley and walking over to Mark.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked, pocketing his wand. 'Let's go to your house, hang on I'll get some books. Umm... oh well "Accio first year and Advanced textbooks" are you sure that you are ok Mark? He hit you quite hard. Damn...' he trailed off as several spell books came swooping through the house. 'This is going to way a tonne. Hang on, "Accio box" and then we'll go shall we?'

Mark was looking at the books in astonishment as they flew down the stairs and settled in Fred and Georges' amazing endless box. You could up to five tonnes in them and still shrink it to the size of a matchbox and it would weigh the same. They were really talented when you thought about it. No wonder they were making such a profit. As he put the box in his pocket, Mark started to laugh.

'What?' asked Harry. 'Well I just realised how little you did, right? I mean, you've been at Hogwarts for five years, and you just levitated him, right?' Harry grinned. 'You catch on quickly. Just 'cause I'm allowed to use magic doesn't mean I'm allowed to abuse it. I was just giving them a shock really.' And they spent the rest of the evening laughing and reading together, with plenty of re-enacting Harry's rescue.

Mark gave Harry a watch that ha an owl on it and there was even cake. It was the best birthday Harry had ever had, even in his dreams, and Harry didn't want it to end. The next weeks were a blur to Harry, of laughter, spells and reading, and for the first time he actually didn't want to go and meet his friends again. Luna had become quite funny in her letters about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and even Neville liked to hear about what Harry had done to his cousin.

Strangely, Malfoy had written back to Harry, and they had continued to send seemingly unrelated rubbish to each other. They were all so different from each other that they had decided that by writing all the crazy crap they could think of it kept them sane in other areas of life.

And Harry hadn't told anyone that he was talking to Malfoy, in the same way he hadn't told anyone that he was doing extra work. They would think he was just too weird. When Harry received a Portkey on the morning of the 17th of August he was almost sad, but had taught Mark loads, and Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again. Harry only paused to say goodbye to Mark and check that he could handle Diagon Ally and find Platform 9 ¾ and to say that he would see him soon enough.

Then he said that he was leaving and should be back next summer, and then he activated it. He thought about the parchment that Dumbledore had given to moody to give to him last year, and then with a sharp pull behind his navel, Harry and all him school stuff disappeared and reappeared somewhere Harry didn't recognise.

**(A/N So did you like it? Should i change anything? REVIEW!)**

**Next Chapter coming soon... Luv witchintraining!**


	3. Friends' Feelings

**A/N: I am so sorry. I really meant to update this earlier, really I did. Just real life caught up with me, I lost my book and therefore my plot and half of the long hand that I had written out. I have changed my mind about a lot of the relationships both platonic and romantic, as well as people that I wanna kill off.**

**I also want to apologise for the fact that I did not even get around to sorting out these messes until someone flamed me. Flamed me. My first flame. I doubt Marta is reading this as he/she/it didn't like it, but I talked her flame over with a lot of people and we decided that she was in fact talking a load of rubbish for only reading one chapter. So there.**

**I will try to update this soon. However, as a realistic date I will try to get the next chapter up within a month, if anyone likes this at all.**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 3: Friends' Feelings**

'Harry!' squealed Hermione, and the combined effect of his dizziness and her hugging him was enough to knock him over.

'Hermione, at least let him stand up.' Said Ron's voice from behind Hermione. As he stood up he saw the gangling form of his other best friend grinning at him, but Harry noticed that there was a slight flicker in his grin.

'Hey mate, er where are we?'

'This Harry? Oh yeah, "we are proud to present the newly renovated Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix". We spent the last month working and um… well…'Ron tailed off looking embarrassed.

'We hope you approve, Harry. It was, um, part of Sirius' will that we finish what he started if he couldn't, we hope you don't mind…'

And Harry finally managed to really look at where he was. He was in drawing room that they had worked on so much last year, but it was so different. The more Harry looked at it the less he could remember about how it used to look. Now it was like a more dignified version of Gryffindor common room, with sofas, tables and a writing desk. The family tree was replaced with a list of members and there was an air that everyone was welcome.

'Do you like it?' Hermione ventured, and Harry suddenly realised why they were being so timid. This time last year he had barely got to the Headquarters when he had started shouting about being left out. But something in him had changed since then.

'It's great.' He said, and when they still didn't quite relax fully, he added, 'I'm not going to start shouting this year. So, you know, you can breathe if you want.' And he sat down on one of the tight looking sofas.

Harry was delighted to find that it was one of the comfortable types that make it almost impossible to not like sitting on them. He remembered a phrase from Sirius' will. _Rather a standing tribute to me…_ Harry thought that Sirius would have loved what they'd done with the place, and when Hermione blushed and mumbled about being unsure about something. Ron had almost looked sheepish himself, but then Ginny and the twins came into the room talking animatedly.

Fred and George seemed slightly less gangly, but they were only just eighteen and had become Order members only last month. But Ginny did seem different. Her hair was thicker and looked a little blonder than the rest of the Weasleys', and Harry couldn't help but noticed that "little" Ginny was looking curvier without the shapeless robes that they wore at Hogwarts. Harry silently thanked the fact that he had been practicing Occumency over the holidays, or Harry felt sure that we would have blushed at these thoughts. George noticed Harry first.

'Harry! How are you? I-'

'-trust that you enjoyed our gift?' finished Fred beaming.

'Yeah thanks, it was really funny, he didn't even realised that something was wrong until I couldn't stop from laughing, and the box is really useful too.'

The conversation turned to Harry's presents, and the extra books that had been bought. The expressions were all almost exactly the same as he had guessed, except Fred and George tried to pretend that Harry had been abducted by aliens and Ginny, surprisingly, quietly asked to borrow a few of them.

There was a gap in the talking when Mrs. Weasley came into the room, briefly said hello to Harry and told the twins that a meeting was starting. Hermione decided to fill it.

'So how many OWLs did you get Harry?' she asked. 'Ron refused to tell me until you got here, so I have no idea whether I did well or not, so-'

'Of course you did well Hermione.' Said Ron in an offhand way, 'you just want to get worried for no reason and compare class choices with Harry, because I refused to let you and no one else has the time or energy.'

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and even Hermione grinned, but eventually Harry said, 'I got 11 OWLs, ok? Ron, let's just get this over with, yeah?'

'Fine, fine, I got ten OWLs, same as Charlie did. Go on then Hermione, say it.'

'Shut up Ron, I got 16 OWLs, but I did take two more subjects than you two.' And she produced her parchment and started to compare grades with Harry while Ron seemed to choke and Ginny laughed.

'This will be you next year, pay attention.' Grumbled Ron. 'So do we know who the new DADA teacher is going to be? I imagine it will be an Order Member…' He tailed off at the look on Hermione and Ginny's faces.

'What? What aren't you telling us?' Harry said suspiciously.

'Well, it's that after Umbridge, Dumbledore felt that he really needed a teacher he knew already, and they say DADA is cursed and…' Hermione looked miserable, so Ginny finished for her. 'Dumbledore finally gave Snape the job and found a new Potions teacher instead. It's a woman, but that's all we know. That's why if you got an E in Potions you'd still be accepted this year, because of the new teacher. Maybe you could ask about it when you talk to him next? Harry?'

Harry quickly snapped back to the present and found that he was disgusted. 'Great. Just great. So now Occumency and DADA with Snape.'

Luckily there weren't any other nasty surprises for Harry, that evening which consisted of wizard chess, exploding snap and mini Quidditch on the board that Ron gave Harry for his Birthday and then thanking Tonks, Moody and Remus properly for their presents and ending with an amazing meal from Molly. But when Harry went upstairs to their bedroom he found that Malfoy's owl was waiting for Harry on his bed. And Ron had spotted it before Harry could shove it into the closet. Harry waited for the explosion.

'Oh my god! Isn't that Malfoy's owl?' Ron just had to yell as Hermione and Ginny were going by. They came in just as Harry, who had decided that in this case honesty was the best policy, nodded.

'But why is Malfoy writing to you?' Ron spluttered. 'Can't he insult us enough at school as it is?'

'Ron-'

'Has he written to you before?'

'Ron-'

'He has hasn't he?'

'Ron-'

'What are you yelling about, Ron?' said Hermione

'Malfoy,' Ron spat his name out like it burnt his tongue. 'Has been writing to Harry. And Harry must have been writing back to that piece of shit, when he won't even write to us!'

'Will you at least listen to me Ron?' Harry practically screamed. 'For your information, Malfoy-'

But Ron never knew what Harry had been about to say, and maybe it was a good thing, because it could have destroyed their friendship for ever, and not just with Ron but with all the Weasleys in a moment of anger. Sometimes Harry also wondered what he would have said, but didn't because at that moment Fred and George apparated into the argument.

'Are you two fighting again already?'

'And about a boy no less?'

'The son of a known death eater.'

'And a known prat as well?'

Ron faltered, and Ginny stepped into the fray.

'Ron is angry because Malfoy has been writing to Harry, and he's been writing for a while, and Harry must have been writing back, and Ron thinks that Harry hasn't really bothered to write to us.' Ginny spoke so clearly and calmly that Harry suddenly thought how weird this must feel for Ron.

'Why has Malfoy been writing to you, Harry?' asked Hermione in voice that said she was really interested but didn't want this to get any worse.

'I don't know, do I!' Harry said as he sat down on his bed. 'He just wrote to me on my birthday, and sent me a gift, and it was so weird that I wrote back to him, I even charmed his owl to fly ten times faster to see if he would notice, and he wrote back, and we just kept going in this crazy code thing and, and it just helped, ok?'

It was Ginny that asked first. 'When were you going to tell us?'

'Were you going to tell us?' said Ron roughly.

'Ron.' Said Fred warningly.

'Not today, but the next time he wrote to me. Its just all I've been dong is hanging out with Mark all this time, and studying, and trying to count the people that were following us and I thought was doing quite well, but there was something left over, and I've just been writing it down with crazy impulsive crap, and sending it to Malfoy. And he's been doing the same to me, except most of mine is real, whereas his is probably mostly lies.'

There was a dangerous silence, until George said quietly, 'Who's Mark?'

The next silence continued through the entire night, as Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione had to go to bed then. Ron just said, 'well you may as well read what ever is in the envelope then.' Before going to sleep himself.

Harry felt irritated that he hadn't planned what to say to Ron, but he couldn't even describe it to himself. A part of Malfoy's first letter came to mind: _Maybe it's easier to talk to someone you really hate? Don't answer that._ But Harry had answered, and the answer had been yes, and look where it had got him. Harry sighed and opened the envelope.

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_We are both crazy, but you are also weird. Have you heard that the death eaters are planning to break out of Azkaban soon. I doubt you did know, but now you do. I wish I knew why I keep writing to you but I do._

_Is the rumour about the Weasleys' and their son Peter cutting himself off from them true? They seem like such a strange family to me. We're just so different in Slytherin._

_The Firebolt 2000 has come out. I hope that the Malfoys' buy a set for our team, but I can't help but think it must be a burden to have to keep buying more and more brooms to make a team that could be so much better if they just learned to fly. Their seeker can, but the rest look like gorillas on flimsy branches. Your team can usually fly, but never have any decent brooms, and if Potter hadn't been discovered they never would have one the Quidditch cup. Then again, maybe Hufflepuff would have won, so maybe it's a good thing that we came second instead of last._

_I heard that some of the people who signed up for this project never wrote to each other, or will stop when they go back to school. But our very special relationship actually seems to be working. What do you think?_

_Your Slytherin Pen Pal_

Harry dearly wanted to go to sleep, but he had to tell someone that the Death Eaters were planning to escape, so he went back downstairs, were he found that Tonks, Moody and Dumbledore were talking. Harry opened the doors so he could come in, but as they didn't seem to hear him Harry cleared his throat.

'Harry!' Tonks began. 'I thought that you were asleep.'

'Um… can I talk to you, professor? It's important.'

'Of course Harry.' Said Dumbledore, and Tonks and Moody suddenly disapparated, leaving them alone.

'Well… I think the Death Eaters are going to try to break out of Azkaban soon, but I'm not sure. I don't know when, or whether its right now, and my source isn't very reliable. I thought I should tell you anyway. I'm not sure though. I didn't have another dream...' Harry added quickly.

'May I ask Harry, how you came to think you know this, but you're not sure?'

Harry glanced at the clock. This could take a while.

'Well sir, you remember what the Sorting hat told us last year? Um, about uniting the houses? Or crumbling from within?' Harry began uncertainly.

'Of course Harry.' Dumbledore prompted him.

'Well on my birthday, well, Malfoy wrote to me, and he sent me something, and the letter was just so funny, and, I replied to him, but we were using this strange code, and well, just now he sent me a letter that said that they were going to try to escape. But I don't know if he's telling the truth or not.' Harry finished somewhat lamely.

'I see. Ah, Kingsley, could you check on Azkaban for me please? Perhaps find some spare Unspeakables and take them out to strengthen the wards?' Kingsley who had just come in, nodded wearily and disapparated. 'So Harry, why have you been writing to Draco?'

'Well Professor, he wrote to me first, and I thought it would be funny to write back, but I used this really weird, code thing, I didn't think that he'd write back again, but then he did, and he used my nearly a code. And all the time I've just been well, hanging out with Mark, and studying, and counting the people watching or following us, and after Sirius, I thought I was doing so well, but there was something left over, and I guess I've been writing it down and sending it to Malfoy.'

'Ah. Have you told him anything?'

'No!' said Harry hotly. 'And until this evening he hadn't told me anything either. There was like this mutual agreement.'

'Thank you Harry.' Said Dumbledore, standing up. 'I suggest that we continue this tomorrow, when I was planning to talk to you anyway.'

And with that Harry went up to bed, wondering slightly if he'd done the right thing.

The next morning Ron was still glowering at Harry, but everyone else was perfectly nice. They did all seem to want to talk to Harry alone though, and didn't stop until they accomplished it. Hermione managed it first.

'Harry can I see one of the books for this year, I haven't got them yet?' she said, but as soon as they were in Harry's and Ron's room she asked him to charm to the door to stop Extendable ears.

'Harry, this thing with Malfoy, I understand it completely, but, did it have to be Malfoy? I mean of all the Slytherins to choose to talk to-'

'Hermione, that's the entire point. I'm not writing to Malfoy, not really, and he isn't writing to Harry Potter. Look I'll show you-'

And Harry pulled out a couple of their letters. 'I invented this Pen Pal thing so he wouldn't get caught by his parents, and it's like we're completely different people, we can write about anything except the war, that's like an unspoken rule.' Harry took a deep breath, and found he was grinning. 'We even talk about each other, and ourselves, and, I don't know why, but it feels ok.'

'Well Harry, I for one think it would be a good idea in practice, but when you go back to school, what are you going to do then? Have him insult you, and Ron and me, and then just keep writing to him? It might be a good idea, but how's it going to work?'

'I don't know Hermione, but it feels ok now. I guess I'll sort that out when it happens.'

Hermione stood up, and Harry picked up one of his books, then she said suddenly,

'You thought I wouldn't notice, right? You didn't want us to be jealous? That's why you didn't tell us?'

Harry was thrown back into confusion. 'What?' he asked completely lost.

'You silenced this room! You did magic, and didn't get in trouble! Dumbledore twisted the law for you, didn't he, Harry? Oh this is great, Ron will totally forgive you!'

Harry really didn't know what she was talking about, and gave her a look that said this, so she continued.

'We wanted to learn to defend ourselves and stuff, and Ron asked his mum if she could talk to Dumbledore and try to let us do magic outside school, but she said Dumbledore wouldn't let you and that you were in more danger than us, so she didn't see why we should be allowed. But if you're allowed she'll have to talk to Dumbledore, and if you do as well, we might be allowed!'

'Ok…' Harry said, smiling slightly. Hermione went to tell Ron, and Harry decided to start reading about Animagi before anyone else decided to lecture him. He became so absorbed that he didn't notice Ginny come in until she sat next to him.

'Are you thinking of trying it, Harry?' she asked quietly, making him jump.

'Well… I guess I'd like to try, but not on my own. I don't want to be 'Harry Potter: good at everything', but I'd love to try it with you.'

Harry had meant it to sound like 'Ron and Hermione and Ginny' you, but after he said it he realised that she thought he was trying a lame attempt to spend time with her. He tried to look away, but couldn't, and could feel that a hot blush was creeping up his face.

Ginny looked away and said, 'I dumped Dean, you know,' she started. 'And I'd like to try to become Animagi, but I think we can both think of a more romantic date. Anyway, Ron and Hermione, as well as Neville and Luna would want to as well.'

And smiling slightly, she left the room, leaving Harry to his mixed thoughts.

After lunch, Harry had planned to have a first try at apparition, but that was when Dumbledore had some free time, and he asked if he could talk to Harry.

They went to a room two floors above Harry an on the eastside, which turned out to be a kind of office. There were some comfortable chairs, and Dumbledore asked Harry to join him sitting in them.

'So Harry,' he began, 'you have chosen your NEWT subjects yet? I hear you did quite well in your OWLs.'

'Yeah, I guess I did quite well. I'm planning to take DADA, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions.'

'And?'

Harry blushed slightly. 'And if you'll let me try to learn, I'd like to try Apparition, Animagi, Metamorphmagi, Elemental and Wandless magic, and continue with Occumency. But I'm not sure how I should.'

'Do you think you could fit all that in with the DA, NEWT homework and Quidditch practice?'

'Will I be allowed to continue the DA? Isn't professor Snape a competent teacher?'

Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'You have heard about that, then? Yes he is a competent teacher, but not everyone will prefer his style to yours. And you were a very good teacher. I believe I am correct in thinking every one of your students that took their OWL that year either achieved an E or an O.'

Harry grinned.

'What I suggest is this: Professor Snape will teach you Occumency, Professor Flitwick will teach you Apparition, and Professor McGonagall will try to teach you to become Animagi. You must be accepted by the element, there is nothing that I can help you with for that, and you must master basic wandless magic on your own before anyone can start to help you shape it. As for Metamorphmagi, either you can do it or you can't, I'm afraid there is not much middle ground.

'Do you want to try any of this?'

Harry nodded, and then said, 'Sir, can any of my friends do this as well? Only, it could get a little isolated, and I know that they're like to try, and-'

'Of course. Who do you think should join you?'

Harry had been about to say Ron and Hermione when the Department of Mysteries came to mind. They were his true friends.

'Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Neville and Luna as well, if they want to.' Harry answered firmly, knowing that he had made the right choice.

'Glad to hear it Harry!' Dumbledore answered enthusiastically. 'Was there anything else you wanted to mention?'

'Um, yes, do you think Ron and Hermione and Ginny would be allowed to use magic as well as me?'

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

'Already happening. Tell me, did you er, have a chance to talk to Mark Evans over the summer?

'Yes.' Said Harry simply. Then he added, 'Did you know we were related?'

'I suspected that there was a chance, but I really did not know. But when we accepted him to Hogwarts I thought maybe you could talk. I hoped it helped you, Harry.'

'Thank you. It did.'

**Well, there it is… I spent several hours giving this to you, won't you give me thirty seconds to review?**


	4. Returning

**A/N So no review responses this time. Please review, as I put a lot of time and effort in this and getting it out a bit faster than the last one. And on ships in this fic, this honest answer is I don't know. I started this over a year ago and since then my taste has changed drastically. Personally I love slash, but I DON'T plan on doing that here. It just wouldn't fit at all. When I first started this I think it was Harry/Ginny, but there is some definite Harry/Cho flirting and some ideas toward Harry/Luna later on in the fic. At the moment nothing is certain in anything but the barest plot ideas, and I will probably end up just going with whatever goes best with the story and its progression. If I make a definite decision I'll tell you, but for now I hope you are content to enjoy the fic as it is for the moment.**

**Chapter 4: Returning**

For the third time that summer, Harry developed a routine that seemed to be mainly reading and training. He would get up and meditate for an hour, as learning elemental and wandless magic needed deep concentration. It would also help him with Occumency, and, though he hadn't mentioned this to anyone, to control his temper. If Harry managed to achieve any of these traits they might be controlled by his emotions, and Harry didn't want to hurt someone seriously in a moment of anger.

After meditating Harry would study some of his books, and then try one of the techniques for an hour or two. Then he would relax with a game of chess or mini Quidditch, and try to use wandless magic without anyone knowing, trying to catch himself off guard. And if he had any other spare time he was writing to someone.

Ron hadn't really changed his mind about Malfoy, but as Harry had managed to let him, Ginny and Hermione practice magic he had only mentioned it once, when he walked in on Harry bent over some parchment.

'Writing to your Pen Pal, are you?' he'd asked, but he had had the grace to blush slightly when Harry replied, 'Yes, I'm writing to Luna, as she sent me more pictures of Scandinavia and Crumple- Horned Snorkacks.'

With this routine, the last week of the holidays went by really quite quickly, in books and singed eyebrows, and too soon Harry was packing his trunk and shrinking it to the size of Fred and George's box. Harry hadn't really made any progress with wandless magic or elemental connections, but he and Ron had nearly conquered apparition, if they thought really hard, but they couldn't go anywhere that they couldn't see yet.

Dumbledore had decided to give them a Portkey to a compartment on the train, as they agreed that the train and the platform could be sites for an attack. Some members of the Order were going to be hidden on the train itself, but Dumbledore was still worried, and thought to send them after the train had left. This made Ginny very nervous.

'Don't Portkeys work by fixing you to a point in space? So if the train is moving, couldn't we miss it?'

In the end they decided to just do it quickly, Harry went first, then Ginny, Hermione and Ron coming afterwards. They took a deep breath and each grasped their Portkeys.

Harry disappeared a second before Ginny, and reappeared a second before Ginny reappeared, right on top of Harry, who rolled out from under her and ended up just leaning over her.

She grinned and said, 'Harry… is this the right time or place?' Harry got up quickly and grinning looked around for Ron and Hermione, only to find that they had landed in the corridor outside the otherwise empty compartment. By the time they were all settled in the train had long left King's Cross.

Harry's first thought was to check if Mark was on the train ok, but Hermione noticed that that might not be a good idea.

'You made one of your best friends on your first train journey. Why don't you just relax for a bit?'

Harry grinned again at that thought and they started to discuss the new Potion teacher, and whether she would be a member of the Order, how she would compare to Snape and Umbridge, and wondering if she would survive the year. When the food cart came Harry bought them all sweets and cauldron cakes. The conversation turned to lessons, and how Ginny had her OWLs later that year, when Harry decided to try some wandless magic.

Hermione had just put down her cake, and with a surge of magic followed by a surge of pride, Harry managed to make it rise up to Hermione's eye level and holding it there. She was a little shocked, but when she saw Harry grinning at her they all burst out laughing as Hermione took a bite from her flying snack. Of course even this small level of magic had cost Harry a lot of energy, and he spent the next twenty minutes or so eating chocolate frogs. Ron seemed to think that this was a good idea and joined him to the mutters of Hermione and his sister.

Neville and Luna soon joined them, and a lot of the remaining journey time was spent with Hermione trying to prove that Luna's photos of Crumple Horned Snorkacks were fakes.

It was only with 45mins left in the journey that Harry, as casually as possible, brought up the idea of becoming Animagi to the group.

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' he said to their impassive faces. 'It's just, well, I really wanted to, and I thought it might be fun to at least try…'

'That would be so cool!' Neville was the first to react. 'Then when Malfoy tries anything… bam!'

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'We could be like the next generation of Marauders!'

'I already know my Animagus form, though I've never managed to change into it.' Luna announced to nobody in particular. 'I'd be a jaguar.'

'It suits you, Luna,' said Ginny. 'How do you find out?'

Hermione answered. 'First you have to make a potion called the Anami Potion, and you write your full name on a piece of parchment and soak it in the potion. When it's dry, you spill a drop of blood on it, and it should make a picture of the creature that you could become. Some people can achieve Multimagi status and become more than one creature, but they are even rarer than normal Animagi.'

The rest of the journey passed happily discussing Animagi forms and what they would make people if they could, cultivating in Ginny's idea to turn Goyle into a bat.

As they stepped off the train, there was a little commotion, as second and third years were shoved out of the way by Slytherins who wanted to get to carriages first. Harry felt his temper rising and thought back to mediating. This was not what he needed right now. It was Luna who solved the problem.

She went up to the nearest Theresal and conjured some raw meat and whispered in its ear. It seemed to agree and lifted its head and called to the others.

Although only those who had seen death could see Theresals, it seemed anyone could hear them, and the eerie call was weird enough for Harry, who could see where it was coming from.

When the closest five Theresals lunged for the meat, they blocked all the others from going anywhere. Not very many could see why Luna, Neville and Harry were laughing as the rude Slytherins tried to find out why their coaches weren't going anywhere, but when they got out to check the people that had been shoved aside got in and Luna removed the meat with a casual wave of her wand.

The Slytherins looked really quite bemused as their coach moved away without them. Harry gave the Theresals a grateful pat as he got in other coach with Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna, and the three told the others about the Theresals.

They had to say goodbye to Luna, who was in Ravenclaw, as they enter the Great Hall and the rest headed for Gryffindor table. As Harry sat down, Dean came over and muttered, 'Is the DA on again this year? Only Snape was bad enough in Potions, and now… and, well, _you_ got me an E in my DADA Owl, you know…'

Before Harry could reply, however, Dumbledore signalled to McGonagall to bring in the first years for their Sorting. Harry, thinking of Mark, grinned and whispered, 'I'll think about it.'

_Last year I pondered_

_Whether it was wrong_

_How many friendships squandered_

_Ended with this song?_

_It is my job to split each year_

_Through the houses four_

_Whether close or loved or dear_

_I divide you all like law_

_Slytherin, in silver-green_

_They choose the ambitious and mean,_

_Gryffindor, the gallant leads_

_They'd shock others with their brave deeds,_

_Ravenclaw, proudly obtain_

_Those with the best used brain,_

_Hufflepuff, she always chooses_

_The hard working that never looses._

_So year again, here I sit_

_Come try me on, I'll change your life_

_By saying where you best fit_

_But as I do I'm to cause endless strife_

_For though there were founders four_

_They were all friends, that was how_

_Hogwarts as one would be forever more_

_I call you join together now_

_An outside force builds_

_Its numbers ever growing_

_An evil force it wields_

_Its evil seeds always sowing_

_So Hogwarts now join your power_

_Lest that evil should win_

_And while outside is in darkest hour_

_Hogwarts crumbles from within._

Harry couldn't help but notice that this year the applause was rather scattered, but then the Sorting itself began.

'Adams, Laura.'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Adams, Thomas.'

'Hufflepuff!'

Ginny actually winced as pair of twins was separated. 'It's not that bad,' Harry told her, but his heart wasn't in it, and he was suddenly hoping that Mark would get into Gryffindor. His mind wandered, thinking about the song, but was brought back to reality suddenly when, 'Ettie, Rachel' became the first new Gryffindor. And then it was Mark's turn.

He walked to the stool nervously, and Harry could just imagine what was going through his head. 'Gryffindor!' shouted the hat. Harry's cheering was more from relief than happiness as Mark wandered over to their table, grinning broadly.

'Made any friends yet?' asked Harry, also grinning.

'Actually, yeah, my compartment was full. There was Lucy Carson, she's in Hufflepuff, Megan Riley, Matt Gozon, look he's in Ravenclaw, Thomas Serin, um, Peter Riafer, Carla Lokna, oh and Michael Richards.'

Harry thought that this list was quite long, but then he remembered that he'd only spent about 3 weeks around Mark, and had told him things that he'd never told anybody, and Mark could accept almost anything. Mark was just like that. Carla, Megan and Peter all joined Gryffindor, and Thomas and Michael stayed together as well- in Slytherin.

'They thought they might be, we talked about it on the train, because they're both purebloods, see?' Mark waved to Thomas, who to Harry and Ron's amazement grinned and gave a thumbs up sign.

'I wasn't sure about Houses, but I said I'd like to be in Gryffindor because that's where you are, and they agreed that it would be nice to meet you rather than just hear endless gossip.'

Harry stared and Ron seemed in a state of shock. But Hermione just smiled and simply said, 'Looks like the Houses are uniting after all.'

As they began to eat, Harry scanned the teachers table until he saw the new Potions teacher. He couldn't say anything, but he did manage to nudge Ron and point her out.

She seemed very young, maybe only 22 or 23, and was wearing robes of a very dark navy. And she was amazingly pretty. She had caramel hair that was flowing down her back, laughing hazel eyes and the clearest complexion Harry had ever seen. She was graceful and when she laughed several heads turned to look at her. And then she turned straight to Harry, smiled and winked and went back to talking to Professor Sprout.

'Did she just look at me?' asked Neville, and Harry realised that their new potions teacher had perfected the art of making everyone feel special. Harry had to learn how to do that.

'I think she just looked at all of us.' Dean answered, who was also still in shock.

'Well, I don't know about you lot, but I for one am glad I didn't give up Potions this year.'

There was a mixture of agreement and regret and people trying to swap timetables, but Harry was the only one who looked back at their new teacher. There was something about the way she managed herself, as if she liked to be stared at but wasn't used to it, something that said-

'Ron,' Harry suddenly worked it out. 'Ron, she doesn't look like that! Ron, she's a Metamorphmagus!'

Ron looked up at the staff, puzzled, but then he noticed the slightly uncomfortable air she had. 'It's like Hermione was at the Yule ball.' He said suddenly. 'She enjoys looking like that, but she isn't used to it, and wouldn't do it every day.'

And feeling slightly happier, he settled down to eating.

When all the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and immediately the Hall fell silent.

'Welcome students, welcome back, to a new year at Hogwarts! This year, of course, grave times are upon us all, and so, as an act of caution, I ask that nobody ventures outside the grounds without the appropriate permission, and that nobody, whatever the reason, enters the Forbidden Forest. Now we have two new appointments this year. Professor Snape has deigned to teach Defence against the Darks Arts, and may I welcome Professor Formia to our ranks as Potions teacher.'

And she stood up, and received the strangest applause that Harry had ever heard. All the girls clapped politely, but the boys were strange. There were the surges of clapping from people that had already seen her, the bored clapping from people that had not, and then the surges as the bored people suddenly paid her a lot of attention.

As the applause finally ended, she sat down grinning and Dumbledore started to talk again.

'Additionally, there will be several new clubs this year. There will be three Duelling clubs, one for first years, one for second, third and fourth years and one for fifth years and above. There will also be a basic healing club starting this week, and please keep your eyes on the notice boards for other clubs that will be starting soon. And now, prefects, please!'

As people started to file out of the Hall, Dumbledore caught Harry's eye, and signalled that he'd wanted him to stay behind. Harry left the Hall but then doubled back after getting the password from Hermione. He was led in to the little room just off the Hall by Dumbledore and found that Professor Formia was also in there.

'So Harry, this is Professor Formia. She is a member of the Order, but has been in America these last two years.'

'Hello Professor.' Said Harry, wondering why he was there. He liked her, but not like that. He decided to impress her, so he looked her straight in the eye and made sure he didn't blush. Harry found it was harder than he would have thought, but he managed it. He actually silently praised Occumency.

She broke first. 'What are you gay or something?' she asked finally, laughing.

'No,' answered Harry. 'But you're a Metamorphmagus, aren't you? You don't look like that, really.'

'I said he was quick, Becky.' Chuckled Dumbledore. 'This is Rebecca Formia, but she prefers Mia or Becky casually. She's going to see if you have any potential to become a Metamorphmagi.'

'Oh. Ok…' Harry was unsure why he was still there.

'You listened to the hat, this year?' Dumbledore continued.

'Yeah…' said Harry.

'I believe that the DA wishes to reform?'

'Yeah, they do, but with Duelling clubs it might be a bit-'

'Harry, I would like you to reform the DA, as it was a good thing and you were a good teacher, but… I want you to open it to the Slytherins.'

Harry couldn't help staring for a second. 'Err, why?' was all he could say.

'Because Harry, they are part of the school. I do not want you to force them to join, but I do want you just to give them the option. You may make the final decisions on who may enter, but I beg you to just give them a chance. At least the first years.'

'Well…' said Harry, trying to think what it would be like to teach Crabbe how to make a Patronus. 'I guess it would be ok to offer, but the others might not like it.'

'Try them Harry.' Was Professor Formia's advice. 'You never know.'

Harry was about to leave, when he remembered something. 'Professor, they all said yes, they'd like to try it.'

'Good. I'll inform Minerva that she will have a class of six.'

And Dumbledore left the room. 'What was that about?' Asked Professor Formia.

'Oh,' grinned Harry. 'Me and Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are going to try to become Animagi.'

And with a secretive grin they both left the room.

As the next day was a Saturday, they got their timetables, but didn't have any lessons until Monday. Ron summed up this marvellous arrangement saying that every term should start like this. Harry was also grateful, as he desperately wanted to sort out his timetable. He so much extra stuff to fit into this year Harry thought longingly of the time turner Hermione had had in their third year that let her be in two places at once.

'I have more extra lessons than NEWT subjects,' he moaned. 'Occumency, Metamorphmagi with teachers, Animagi and Apparition with you lot as well as Quidditch, running the DA and I guess I'll go to this healing club thing. I'll have to have two things on some nights, or I'll never do all my homework!'

'So is the DA back on?' asked Neville, and several former members listened to him.

'Well, yeah, but there's one condition from Dumbledore that lets us be public. And we could never hide from Dumbledore.' He took a deep breath. 'He wants me to let Slytherins in.'

There was a small but ringing silence, as Gryffindors thought about this. Harry thought they'd hate the idea but-

'It wouldn't be too bad, I guess.' Said Seamus. 'I mean, hear me out guys,' he added to the looks of astonishment all around him. 'I mean, if you give them the choice, most of them wouldn't come anyway. I mean, maybe we make them what they are, you know? Maybe if we just accept them, at least the first years anyway, there's nothing wrong with them _yet_, maybe we can stop them going rotten?'

'If it gets too bad we could just throw them out again.' Dean said.

'If we let them in, at least we seem like we want to be, well, not friends, but not at their throats, and if they refuse, well that's their call, right?' Lavender said.

'But what if we offered and they joined, and they were still really mean, and we were teaching them jinxes to use on us?' Ron thought aloud. 'I mean, they'd need an army to get past us, but it's the principle.'

'Well, I said I'd think about it, but if you guys are ok with it, then I'd be ok to try it. Cause everyone heard the hat, right?' There was a little laughter at this

'What was that about an army?' asked Seamus.

Ron glanced at Harry, but when Harry nodded, it was Ginny that answered.

'Last year, we- that is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, me and Luna Lovegood- well, we flew to the Department of Mysteries, and, well it's a long story, but it ended up with us fighting a load of Death Eaters, and with Dumbledore and You-Know-Who duelling, and that was why the ministry finally believed Harry and Dumbledore, because they came down and saw him with their own eyes.' She finished sadly.

'Wait a minute.' Parvati said. 'Harry taught you enough that you basically took on a pack of Death Eaters and survived? Well that settles it, I don't care who else is there, if you can teach me like that I'm there.' And that remained the final voice for the Gryffindors.

The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs agreed when they'd thought about it, and Harry suddenly realised how big his classes were going to be this year, even without the Slytherins. But though all the houses decided that they would let the Slytherins join if they wanted to, Harry didn't know how to tell the Slytherins themselves. Harry asked Dean, who was good at drawing, to design posters, and Harry finally decided what to write on them, with help from Hermione. Eventually, each poster had a Hogwarts crest on it and a large DA. Then underneath it would say:

_The DA is a special Defence Club_

_Run by students for students, it is a great place to learn how to defend yourself in these dark times. From protective jinxes to extracurricular charms, you can learn a huge range of spells, or just practice the ones that you find slightly difficult. The DA is open to all ages, skills and houses. Do not feel that you have to come to every meeting, if you are just curious or don't like there is no obligation to return._

_The first meeting is September 10th; meet in the Entrance hall at 3.00pm._

'Are you sure that doesn't sound too patronising Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Well it probably would to some people if they heard it come out of your mouth, but they can assume someone else actually wrote it. Anyway, as a sixth year Quidditch captain, you are allowed to be a little patronising to first years, you know.' She added with a smile, before multiplying the poster twenty times. 'So that's one for each house, one for each Bathroom and eight more for around the school. Oh and the original for you.'

'Hermione, this is great,' Harry said, 'but how are we getting one into the Slytherin common room?'

'Your friend Mark has agreed to help us out. He said Michael would be happy to put it up for us.'

Harry marvelled at Mark's ability to be liked by everyone.

Professor McGonagall was walking toward them in the courtyard as they stuck the first poster up. 'Are you free tomorrow evening? Professor Formia said the Potion would be ready by this evening and I'm sure you can manage the parchments?'

'Oh great, can we start this early?' said Hermione eagerly.

'Hermione, keep your voice down, or people will want me to teach them in the DA and then I'll be screwed.' Whispered Harry.

'Well, if we can all do it, maybe you should.' Said Hermione. 'I'll tell the others then shall I?'

'Yes please, I've got to try elemental tonight, I don't know how long that will take.'

**A/N Review please! Chapter five 'Trial and Error' is being written but your support will bring it out much faster!**


	5. Trial and Error

**A/N: I know I should be updating SS, ok? I know. But this is finished, so I figured I'd post it. There are no review replies here; I'm sorry but I just don't have the time. But a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to hear someone actually liked what I spent so long trying to improve.**

**As a general warning, this chapter is where things start getting weird. There is a long passage that could be quite confusing, but I hope you get the gist of it. There is another note at the end, but I don't want to give everything away before you've read this abysmally short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Trial and Error**

Harry wrote out his name on a piece of parchment, gave it to Hermione to collect and then started to think about how he would connect with the elements. He had read that because so much of elemental magic was to do with focus and meditation, so in the end Harry decided that an old fashioned ritual would be best. Harry went to the room of requirement after lunch and started by making a circle to meditate in. At the north he placed a crystal for earth; at the east he placed some incense for air; at the south he placed a candle and in the west a small bowl of water. And he began to mediate.

Harry had no idea how long he had been meditating for when it happened. He was just completely relaxed, and imagining having deep roots that went deep into the ground. But as he began to concentrate on each element in turn, he felt that something was wrong. And then it hit him: there were another four elements that were not noticed so much that held the balance, rather than four.

Harry had no way to know what he could do. None of the books had mention having a sudden flash of truth like he had just had. Deciding that cautiousness was generally a good policy, Harry silently asked them their names, and then-

A second, an eternity passed and Harry could feel everything, and how it was all connected. The other elements revealed themselves to be metal, lightening, ice and shadow, and he seemed to not only be a part of them, but he could feel them as a part of himself. It was as if he had suddenly woken up and it was so-

'_Harry? Harry? Oh my god, Ron get someone, anyone, no not, HARRY! Can you hear me? Look Malfoy, just, look I don't know, Harry?'_

Colours swirling, blues, greens, yellows, oranges-

'_What's wrong with him?'_

He was flying and dancing and jumping and sitting and floating and swimming and falling and-

'_Someone help me! Harry!'_

Sounds of birds and running water and vibrations that were odd but familiar-

'_Why don't you just-'_

Orange like a sunset and like a painting and like piece of ripe fruit-

'_Malfoy don't, it looks like-'_

Tangy and sweet and sour and salt and bitter all at once and the entire thing felt so-

'_Harry? Professor, we just found him like this and-'_

Soft but feathery in the texture that was so incredibly-

'_Oh my god, Harry, what happened?'_

Wonder and voices and laughter and peace-

'_Go away Colin.'_

Wet but grainy and there was an underlying feeling that was just pure-

'_Someone help me, we've got to-'_

Snow, cold but happy, and all coloured and Harry could hear for the first time-

'_What did Potter try to do?'_

Warm leather and the smell of charcoal and-

'_Potter? I think he's-'_

Heat and cold and soft and power and weakness and of course there was always an underlying feeling of-

'_Why are you here, Parkinson?'_

Voices and emotions and not quite knowing which was which but still a nagging feeling was forming into something that could only be called-

'_Do you think he's having a-'_

Bliss and pain and laughter and tears and-

'_Get Professor Snape!'_

Right there he could feel it, warmth and Harry reached out to touch it and was engulfed-

'_Snape? Why in ten hells would anyone want Snape-'_

But there was a problem, a scar, a tear, a problem but he was stretching and then-

'_Shut up, you aren't helping in the slightest just do what I tell you-'_

Laughter and kisses and hugs and he could finally see-

'_What's so exciting?'_

Water rushing from somewhere to somewhere else a terrible feeling of hurry yet so leisurely and there was something out-

'_Potter-'_

Just a tiny bit but everything was suddenly being bent and stretched and changed and broken-

'_Why is-'_

Smooth stone and cool as if it hadn't been touched or even seen for a hundred, a thousand years-

'_What's-'_

Flashes of something and this was outlined with power and greed and need and desperation-

'_How-'_

Mercy and guilt and pleading and apologies all at once-

'_Where are those teachers when you need them-'_

The laughter was still there but there was something extra-

'_Colin we need-'_

Warmth and power and strength and safety and-

'_Malfoy what do you think you are-'_

Echoing voices that couldn't be heard or understood but Harry was sure he could feel-

'_I recognise-'_

An end, a cave, a field green and at the same time black and red and burning but under it all was beauty and-

'_There is nothing we can-'_

An answer-

'_Potter? Weasley, what is going on?'_

Joy and there was something beyond it and Harry was laughing so much in his happiness and there was an answer-

'_Harry, can you hear me?'_

An answer, a feeling, pain but it was washed away in the sand storm that was all around him-

'_We have to get him-'_

**Hope.**

'_Professor? Oh thank god, look there's something wrong with Harry-'_

He was alive, awake, totally aware for the first time and so overwhelmed he felt he could just burst with joy-

'_Serverus do not touch him-'_

A message-

'_We think that-'_

A flower-

'_Get these students back Weasley-'_

A being and Harry reached out and touched the warmth that was-

'_Harry?'_

**Conciousness.**

'_What the hell? Potter?'_

Beautiful, painful, soothing and gentle and sharp and bleeding and-

'_Someone get Dumbledore!'_

Dry like the pages of a book-

'_What's going on?'_

Running and flying-

'_Oh my god, he's bleeding!'_

Smooth like a crystal ball-

'_Ron, keep these idiots back I'm going to-'_

We will see you soon Harry, do not worry for it is the truth-

'_Malfoy will you please-'_

Beauty and perfection-

'_Honestly, Parkinson-'_

True peace-

'_Don't touch him!'_

The truth will set you free…

'_We have to do something!'_

Slowly, slowly, Harry Potter, we must leave you…

'_Give him some space-'_

Happiness, joy, laughter, life, all starting to fade away…

'_Leave!'_

Harry opened his eyes briefly, long enough to find that he was in a hospital bed, and there were at least fifteen people all around him, and then he fainted again.

* * *

Harry woke up again, and immediately saw there were loads of people all around him.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Colin, Dean, Mark, Michael, Malfoy, Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Formia, even Dumbledore. And the memories were fading as fast as the experience had, but leaving its peace and joy behind to fill him…

He sat up. There was a Theresal next to him. He glance at it and wondered why it was there. So that was what he asked first. 'Why is there a Theresal here?'

No one had seen him wake up, they were all half asleep, and several girls shrieked. Luna didn't, she just said, 'We had to know that you weren't dead. If you died everyone would be able to see it.'

And then there was a stampede to get to him. Ginny won, and Professor Formia made a close second. 'What happened?' Harry asked blearily.

'That's what we'd all liked to know, actually.' Professor Snape asked. 'What did you do, Potter?'

Harry thought and then asked, 'What time is it?'

'4.43,' Hermione answered. Then she coughed and added, 'AM.'

'What? Why am I here? What went wrong, anyway?'

'We don't know.' Professor Formia again. 'Ron told me that you went to the room of requirement after dinner, and then at eleven you still hadn't come back to the common room, he and Hermione went to look for you, and they found you in this dome thing, and you looked, well, you looked dead, and they tried to get help, and several people got badly burnt, no one could get to you, and then suddenly you just absorbed this light and we had to get Dumbledore.'

'He came really quickly, and he saw you, and we couldn't touch you, so he changed the room into a kind of hospital wing, and we've been here for the last four hours.'

And Harry suddenly realised how strange the situation really was. Not only was Cho there but so were some of the worst Slytherins, and Snape. He looked at Malfoy questionably.

'We burnt our hands when Weasley suggested that we try to move you.' He explained.

'Well I told you it couldn't be done, didn't I?' said Ron.

'May I suggest,' interrupted Dumbledore, 'that since Harry appears to be fine that you all get to bed? You can all talk in the morning.'

And they filed out slowly, until Harry was left alone with Dumbledore.

'I had no idea that you were that powerful, Harry, or I would never have let you attempt that. When I said that you should try to connect to the elements, I'm sorry to say that I thought maybe one or two…'

'What happened sir?'

'I'm not entirely sure. Why don't you tell me what you remember?'

Harry sighed. 'I was trying to think how to join with the elements, and I thought I would just meditate for a while. And I set up a circle, but I added the elements, but it still felt slightly wrong, and I realised that there were eight elements, not four, and then.' Harry sighed as words failed him. 'It was beautiful.'

'I believe what happened, Harry, is that you were accepted and chosen, not by a couple, but by all the elements, and your conscious was overwhelmed. But the rest is as confusing as anything. I believe you should try to get some sleep, and see how you are feeling in the morning.'

And he left Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

When Harry woke up again, he felt several emotions in very quick succession. First he felt happiness, then pain, a feeling of having something he really needed to do, then power, and then a sudden weakness. Harry felt- empty. He hadn't felt like this since he had first held a wand. He sat up and his stomach lurched, so he settled back again, looking for his wand. Because Harry had suddenly realised what it was. His magic source seemed unobtainable. He knew it was still there, but trying to change the way it was reached had shut it off. Harry was suddenly very scared. Could he not do any magic?

He finally felt his wand and clasping it tightly, gasped as he felt the magic flow up his arm, and meet something coming the other way. It was the gift of power that the elements had given him, and it was incredibly strong. But his normal magic was used to his body, and the elemental power wasn't really fighting, and it eventually back off.

Harry had no idea where it went; he could still feel its joy, but as if he was admiring it from a distance. Harry's world suddenly lurched, and it was a good thing that Harry hadn't eaten for the last 24 hours, or he would have thrown up. He settled back on his pillows, thankful it was Sunday, and fell asleep, still clasping his wand.

'Harry?'

Harry woke up for the fourth time. He had dreamed of the peace and power again. As he woke he was filled with a sense of determination, there was something he needed to do… But Ron and Hermione were visiting him and the feeling left as suddenly as if it had never been there. He wondered briefly whether he had simply imagined it before he forgot it all together. He opened his eyes and sat up, gasping as elemental subsided and the magic in his wand rushed back up his arm.

'Are you ok?' started Hermione. 'When we found you-'

'I'm fine, I'm just tired and a bit dizzy, as long as I have my wand I'm fine. Um, what exactly did I look like when you found me?'

Ron answered. 'You were laying down, but it looked like you'd fallen from really high or something, and there were these thing in a circle around you, um, there was a stone, some incense, some water and a candle, but there were also these other things between them, and the first set were glowing red, but the second set were glowing white, and there was this golden dome all around you an no one could get near you to help you.'

'I tried.' Hermione continued. 'It felt really hot and really cold at the same time. There was a bit of a pandemonium then, we all thought you were dead, there was blood everywhere, and then this goldeness was just there around you, and people had some really strange reactions, and they went and got more people, and when there were almost a fifty of us, Dumbledore finally came, just in time to see you absorb all this golden mist, and you kind of sighed, but we couldn't really hear you. And Dumbledore took out his wand, and waved it and some spell went toward you, but these guards were still in place, and they knocked his spell out, so we all left, and he made the room like this because no one could touch you. Dumbledore said no more than twenty people, and that included several teachers, but the Slytherins got in because they had burnt their hands from trying to touch you. Strange though, I didn't burn my hand.'

'And then you just sat up out of nowhere, there was nothing, we were so worried, and you just sat up and asked, 'Why is there a Theresal here?''

'We hadn't known that there was a Theresal there, but when Luna explained it made sense. We couldn't touch you, we had no idea what you did, and you could have died and we wouldn't have understood. Anyway, we thought we'd come and see you, and as were your best friends, we didn't have to queue or-'

'Queue? There's a bloody queue of people that want to see me?'

'Including teachers, actually. I think there are three main groups, the ones that really care about you, then there's like your fan club-'

'Oh god.' Harry interjected.

'- and then there's the people who don't really know why they're there.'

'What? How can they be in a queue of people who want to see me and not know why?'

'Well, a lot of people are more curious or want to check if you're dead, rather than care. A lot of Slytherins in fact.' Ron mentioned. 'But now we know that you are ok, um, there's another reason we had to talk to you.' He took a breath. 'Professor Formia finished the potion, but no one wants to do it without you, and we were wondering if you were well enough to see about Animagi forms?'

Harry grinned. 'Yeah. Hang on, we're still in the room of requirement, right?'

'Yeah…' said Ron uncertainly.

'Great.' Harry said. And there was suddenly a roaring fire and a box of Floo powder.

'Just hang on.' Harry said again, and he put down his wand.

He didn't know what to do, in fact he had no idea whether he could even do this but he knew what he wanted to happen and that seemed enough for Air as that came forward and gently took his request. He felt something leave, but it wasn't until he had picked up his wand and had far less resistance now he had tried to use them and looked at Hermione and Ron.

'What did you just do?' Ron whispered.

'I used the elements?' Harry hazarded. 'What happened?'

'You, well Harry, you blurred.' Said Hermione. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes.' Harry answered, standing up. 'Come on then.'

And Harry really did feel fine from then on, except he could kind of feel the power of the elements in a lot of the things that he did. Something had been left behind, and they were powerfully and his, but at the same time there was a feeling that they weren't just a present but had a purpose. He shrugged it off. The Floo powder and the green flame delighted fire.

Finally they were all in Professor McGonagall's office, and although Harry really did feel fine, it was what Ginny asked that both pleased him and ticked him off.

'I was in your queue you know,' she started. 'And then everything went really quiet and I just heard this voice, and it told me to come here. It wasn't you exactly, but there was something about it…I know that you know what it as, because other people heard it too, but they all heard different things. What did you do?'

'I'll tell you later.' He said as McGonagall came in, but she came up and asked the same question, if differently.

'I know that voice had something to do with you, Potter. What was it?'

'Um, I asked the element air to, um, tell people some messages for me, so the queue would go away? So they would be happy until they realised that I wasn't the voice?'

She smiled at him slightly and said only, 'It was good magic at least, Potter. But are you sure you're up to this?'

'I'm fine, really, I feel fine. I'm just interested.'

As Luna already knew her form, she went first, to check everything was fine. She took her piece of parchment that had gone stiff from being soaked and then dried up. She was left handed, so she took the knife in her right hand and neatly sliced the palm of her left. Then she let a couple of drops of blood fall on to the parchment. She grinned as everybody else gasped.

A large, elaborate picture of what was clearly a jaguar was appearing from nowhere, just below her name. As she sealed her small wound her jaguar was just finishing its tail, and she just said, 'And you get a really nice picture.'

After that, everyone wanted to do it, and McGonagall had to bring more knives. But as Harry did it, his hand suddenly shook and instead of a small holed there was a large, if shallow cut and the blood hit the parchment in several different places. It didn't seem any different to the others, but it was Harry hand that McGonagall was worried about. While it had stopped bleeding it refused to heal completely, and that meant that for now at least, Harry had two lightning shaped scars. Lightening itself seemed really pleased, but it was Water that sided with Harry against this imperfection.

It was incredibly strange having presences in his head.

And slowly but surly, their forms emerged. They were slightly surprising, but they did fit their characters well. Hermione was an Owl, Ginny was a she-Wolf, Neville was an Elephant, and Ron was a Kangaroo.

Harry's parchment had done something very strange, it was still forming pictures at an alarming rate, and often seemed to change its mind and start again. Finally it settled, and they went over to it. Hermione gasped first.

'Harry! You must be a Multimagi! Oh my god!'

She was right. There was a circle of animals on the parchment, and Harry realised that there were eight; one for each element.

It was set out well, Harry reflected. In the north, for Earth, there was a bear, and then moving clockwise, the elements were Shadow, Air, Lightening, Fire, Metal, Water and Ice. The animals were Snake, Cat, Falcon, Phoenix, Horse, Dragonfly and Scorpion. And strangely, Harry felt that he recognised them.

**A/N: OK, so, like I said things are starting to get weird. I thought I'd just explain now that this is NOT a _SuperPowers!Harry _fic, neither is it going to be a _Harry-can-turn-into-loads-of-cool-animals-with-ease-fic. _I know it may seem like that at the moment, but believe, there is a whole lot of plot involved. In fact, most of the plot that I have figured out so far is somehow tied into bits of this chapter. Also, I haven't even started Chapter 6 yet. Sorry, I'll try to have it by easter, but can't promise anything. Again, I'm going to try to update SS before I update this again.**

**Give me a minute to review!**


End file.
